Meeting
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: Originality Strikes Again! Naruto meets Naruto. Yes, Shippuden and regular Naruto. Pretty cheesy. If you like the idea, you can read it. If not, then read it. All this is up to you. I hope you like the idea as well...
1. Chapter 1

A/N I bet so many people have had this idea and made it into a fanfic! Oh, well. I any of you have more of a life than I do, don't read. But, for the heck of it, read it! None of you have any lives anyway! I mean, being on fanfiction all day. Reading all the ones that seem interesting. I hope this is interesting enough! Haha...

"Shikamaru! Why don't you even try to get away? That's the whole point of every game we play! Like playing ninja and tag! Those clouds are nothing special! They just sit in the sky all day!" Naruto ranted on and on about how Shikamaru this, Shikamaru that, clouds suck, and so on. Shikamaru looked at him, sitting up from laying on the slide in the park.

"Naruto, you're too loud. I can't look at the clouds with you yelling," Shikamaru complained. This just got Naruto even madder. The blonde's face got really red. He was about to start screaming even louder and more, but Choji walked up and offered a tiny piece of a chip. It was a big deal if Choji offered anything, especially food. Naruto looked a him, anger fading. Choji gave him an apologetic look and helped Shikamaru up and they left. Kiba was walking to his now chuunin sister. Shino wasn't ever there, he was playing with bugs or something in the forest. Naruto watched with stabs of pain in his heart as they walked away. There were some other kids who played with him, but he heard their parents' whispers. _"Kohime, you stay away from that kid. He's dangerous," a parent would say. "But, Mommy, he's nice. Why is he dangerous? Is something wrong with him?" a child would reply. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Just stay _away_!" _The child wouldn't respond after that,too innocent to ask further. Naruto started down the steps. He frowned to himself, but no tears came.

That was because he had cried already this morning when a shopkeeper threw a vase at him, and it was full with dirty water and thorny roses. He was just minding his own business, just _walking. _The shopkeeper then yelled, "Damn kid! You stole my flowers! Those were for my wife! Hm! Why don't you just stab yourself with them!" Naruto cried and ran away. The thorns had cut him on his elbow, calf, and thigh. The thick ceramic shards had cut deeper. He ran and ran, with his eyes shut tight to stop the tears. He slammed into another angry villager. He backed up, only to find, now, a whole circle, and now a crowd. He cringed and turned round and round. Then he heard a familiar voice. Naruto turned around. He saw people moving aside and a green jonin vest on a ninja. The man said, "Naruto! Where are you? ...How much trouble can you get in before noon?" Iruka came to his rescue, but only to chide him on cutting class. Naruto ran over to his teacher. Iruka began to lecture him for the millionth time about how he shouldn't be cutting class and this and that. Naruto was just glad the villagers didn't try to beat him. Besides, Iruka didn't need to worry himself over Naruto's problems.

Naruto sighed, remembering this morning. _Stupid villagers. I hate roses anyway, _he thought. He walked past the vase throwing shop again. The man wasn't there though, a lady was. She looked at him apologetically. She must've known what had happened. Naruto looked at her, not head on, but sideways, turning his head a bit so he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She looked at him, clearly about to say something, but he just kept walking away. _Graduation is tomorrow. I'm going to fail again and I'm not going to be with Sakura-chan. At least I won't have to see Sasuke._

He walked up to his apartment, took out his key, inserted the key into the lock, opened the door and walked in. He closed the door, took off his shoes and locked the door. He walked to his bed and sat there for what seemed like hours. He looked up, out of his daze. The sky was turning a green color. _Huh? The sky's supposed to be a blue or purple this time of day._ He rubbed his eyes. The sky was turning purple and dark blue, like normal. He frowned a little, and then noticed that he hadn't eaten ramen yet. He ran over to the kitchen, put water in the kettle, grabbed a bowl of extra rare ramen, and turned on the heat. He sat and waited for the water to boil. Once it did, he poured it in the bowl and waited three minutes. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks. He slurped up the noodles and narutos. He drank the soup and sighed contentedly. He walked to bed. He slept fitfully, unconsciously scared of failing the graduation test again. The next morning he woke up, did his normal routine, and then jumped on building to get to the academy to avoid stupid villagers. He arrived late, of course. Iruka wasn't very pleased, but acted like it didn't happen. Iruka began recite the rules. Naruto sat with a bored look. In all truth, he had heard this too many times. He repeated this class over and over. So, he was bored. It wasn't just an act. Although, Iruka thought so. Another nerve on his head popped out. H e gritted his teeth and kept reciting. Iruka looked up. His eyes widened. Iruka had stopped talking. He looked at Naruto. There was a visitor. Probably some parent giving their kid a lunch they forgot or something. Sasuke elbowed him. Naruto turned to him, scowling.

"What to you want?" Naruto grumbled.

"Stupid, look over there," Sasuke hissed. Naruto didn't want to give him that favor, so he just put his head down and closed his eyes. Sasuke punched him, but Naruto remained indifferent. Sasuke now knew that Naruto was going to be stubborn and stupid. The visitor said, "Do you know where I'm supposed to be?"

"No, I don't. Please leave, we are about to have a test...uh, Mr. ah...Who are you?" Iruka stuttered.

"Uzumaki," replied the visitor. Now Naruto looked up. _Someone other than me? In the same room? I don't believe it._

Naruto stared at the visitor.

It looked like...

Him.


	2. Reverse Summoning

The visitor was in too much of a hurry for something, so he left. Naruto and the rest of the class including Iruka thought it was a transformation jutsu or some prank. However, this was Naruto's second year failing, where his third would be repeated, again*. Naruto was left with his head down, sulking after class. He had been trying to cheat so Iruka kept him after class. Plus, he failed all three tests.

He sighed. Iruka was grading papers. The papers weren't his class, it was the class of new students who he had given a small test to see how much they knew beforehand. Iruka had just finished grading his papers as he said:

"Naruto, you can go now. It's almost 5."

That was when the visitor walked in.

"Oh, you again. You know, you look a lot like Naruto here," Iruka gestured to the sulking Naruto. Naruto continued to sulk. However, he looked up at the visitor. It was creepy how similar Naruto looked at he visitor. _It was_, Naruto thought. The visitor walked over and bent down.

"Hey, Naruto, do you want to have me walk you home?" Uzumaki asked.

"Sure," Naruto replied.

"Cool."

"So, are we going to walk, or are we going to jump on buildings?"

"Neither!"

"You don't mean..." Iruka started saying.

"Yeah! I do!" Uzumaki gave a huge grin to seal the deal. Uzumaki weaved a hand sign, then poofed away.

"Hey! That was a shadow clone! How come we look so similar but he can do that!" Naruto pouted some more. Iruka was so surprised he didn't even hear Naruto.

"...Yeah. It was a shadow—"

Naruto was now standing in his apartment. He had so many questions that he just said, "Heh?"

Uzumaki had this guilty look on his face. Naruto turned around.

"Hey! That's mine!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh...funny story. You got time, right? For me to tell you?" Uzumaki asked, avoiding the fact he had just finished Naruto's ramen.

"Yeah...I just failed graduation so next week I'm starting school again."

"It's ok. I know you're going to pass next year."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously!"

"Hmph."

"Argh, this is no time to argue! I need to tell you this!"

"Fine, what?"

They walked to Naruto's bed and sat down. Uzumaki laid down on the pillow and bed and sighed.

"OK, this is how it happened..." Uzumaki started.

A/N Thanks for reading! Review!

*I think his third year was the one he passed. So, this story is set that the third year, next year, he passes.


	3. Appearance (Jiraiya Style)

"Wait, before you start, explain to me how you look so similar to me," Naruto asked.

"Easy. We are the same person. Just different time frames," Uzumaki said.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cool! Do you know any cool jutsu? And can you help me with the clone jutsu? And and and..." Naruto rambled on.

"Yes! Uh, I still can't do the clone jutsu, but I do know the shadow clone jutsu. That might help."

"Coooool! Hahaha!" Naruto was in cloud nine. _Wow! So this is what I look like when I grow up. Maybe he, I mean I, wow this is weird, knows why everyone hate me. And what this has to do with the Fourth Hokage everyone is all sad about..._

"Hey, Naruto-senpai, why does everyone hate us? And who is this Fourth Hokage guy? And some demon fox? And what kind of cool just do you know?" Naruto asked.

Naruto-senpai is for the older 16-year-old Naruto. Senpai is the Japanese word for upperclassmen, normally used is school settings, but in this case, it helps to differentiate between Naruto and Naruto.

Naruto-senpai looked at him hard. It was hard to tell the younger version of himself the truth. The truth is always hard to swallow. Still, he deserved to know.

"Yeah. It's all connected. The Fourth Hokage is my dad. The Nine-Tailed-Demon-Fox was sealed inside me the day I was born, the day my parents died protecting me from a very dangerous person, that now is probably killing everyone on the battlefield since I'm not there. I guess this is how I got here. Obito, Dad's former student, is trying to create a utopia in his liking. A war was originally waged to get the Nine-Tails sealed in me. However, it is now being waged because of the fate of the world, not just me. Everyone hates me because since the Nine-Tails was sealed in me and the Nine-Tails had killed my parents."

"Oh. I had no idea. Well, let's see what kind of jutsu you know!" Naruto got up very excited.

Suddenly, a poof of mist appeared and a few people appeared. Naruto-senpai's eye's widened.

"Shishou...Dad...Mom...how?"

"Well...long story..." the three said.

Naruto had already hopped out of the window. Mainly out of shock.

A/N Short. Sorry.


	4. Not the Sacred Scroll of Sealing Today

A slip of paper appeared. It dropped on top of Naruto-senpai's face. It was large enough to cover up his face, much like a letter or legal size sheet of paper (like they had that in the world of ninjas...).

"What? What is this?" Naruto ripped the paper off his face, glaring at it.

"Hey, what is this?" Naruto asked to nothing. Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina were gone.

"Why?!" Naruto yelled. Naruto was getting more and more enraged as the three most important people in his life made an appearance, then were taken away. It was like being faked out. Like a bowl of ramen sits _right in front of him_ and Naruto can't have any, because Teuchi won't let him. Naruto felt a warm liquid on his hand, sliding down his arm, stopping at his elbow. His blood. Naruto bit his lip hard until he could get himself under control. It took a while.

Naruto-senpai knew he had to look for his younger self. He knew already where he would be.

Naruto sat on the Fourth Hokage's stone head. It brought a faint sense of comfort. Naruto decided he wasn't going to cry. Why cry? No one tried to kill him, seriously anyway, today. No huge crowds of villagers with killer intent just _oozing_ off them. Instead, a very cool-looking older version of himself appeared. And he found out the truth the Old Man wouldn't tell him. And he saw his parents.

Naruto was about to stand up, until he heard footsteps. He turned to see Mizuki.

"Hey kid. I heard you failed," Mizuki looked apologetic.

"I know. Iruka-sensei won't let me do anything about it and I'll have to do the whole year over, again," Naruto sulked.

"Since I'm a sensei, I know how to get you to pass like _that_," Mizuki snapped his fingers to emphasize this.

"Really? How?"

"Well..."

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you?" Naruto-senpai yelled throughout the Leaf. _It's getting late. Soon it'll be dark. I couldn't find him where I would be, the swing. Maybe he's on Dad's head!_

With multiple chakra-enhanced jumps, he made it there in less than a minute.

"Hey. Naru—"

"EH? Why is an impostor in the Leaf?" Mizuki freaked out, like the stupid wimp he is.

"Teme. Get the hell out of here!" Naruto got more and more angry.

_**Kid, calm down. You're getting yourself worked up all over a shinobi with at least 0.0000001% the amount of chakra you have. No need to use that power.**_Kurama warned. _I know! Let me impress me, though, ok? _Naruto gave Kurama his father's trademark smile and ran off to get back to reality.

"Naruto, I want to show you a trick. Even though it isn't worth trying it on _Mizuki_." Naruto-senpai said, with his trademark smile. He turned back to Mizuki, who had a fake face of ready-for-anything-you-throw-at-me.

Naruto-senpai slammed his palms together and entered Nine-Tails-Chakra-Mode.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa! Sooooo cool! I get to be so cool when I get older!" Naruto began to squirm and daydream on how cool he was going to be and if Sakura began to like him and if new ramen came out and so many more things that didn't matter.

"Hey! Are you watching?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Naruto beat Mizuki to a pulp in mere seconds. This was because Naruto used his chakra to be faster than the Raikage*.

"Let's go to the Old Man. We need to tell him Mizuki used you to get the Sacred Scroll of Sealing. Which is what happened to me. But I stopped him! Hahahaha!" Naruto-senpai said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Naruto said and followed behind Senpai to get to the Hokage's office.

Naruto and Naruto-senpai walked by people who did double takes. They were probably horrified to see _two_ Narutos. One was _definitely_ enough.

Naruto-senpai knocked on the door, halfway expecting to see Tsunade No Bacchan. Nope. It was the Third. Sarutobi looked up and his eyes widened. He mouth dropped, but he quickly regained composure.

A/N Thanks for reading! I wanted to write more for this chapter, but I am so tired.

*THE RAIKAGE SUCKS! EVEN IN DUB! In sub I can barely stand it. Dub for almost all the characters id death for me, but the Raikage is one of the worst dub seiyuu!

Next chapter soon...ish!

Otanoushimini, minna-san!


End file.
